


Don't Stop Me Now

by transam_phoenix



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dean, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Sex, Top Castiel, Trans Male Character, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 13:15:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transam_phoenix/pseuds/transam_phoenix
Summary: Dean es un omega en un mundo de alphas, pero sabe lo que quiere y está dispuesto a luchar por ello. Ha tenido que soportar mucho para llegar a donde está y piensa sacar su título universitario cueste lo que cueste. Charlie es su profesora favorita, y no es solo porque gracias a ella y su hermano Lucifer le den acceso a inhibidores ilegales de feromonas. Castiel, por otro lado, es un alpha que va a tener que aprender muchas cosas antes de estar a la altura.





	Don't Stop Me Now

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es una petición que surgió hace demasiado tiempo y está publicada para el grupo en facebook Mes de Misha Collins 2017. Me pidieron M-preg a pesar de que nunca lo escribo. Me pidieron omegaverse a pesar de que no me termina de gustar.
> 
> Este es el resultado de mezclar un poco mi vena activista.  
> Disfrutad.

Charlie, preciosa pelirroja alfa atravesaba el aula de marketing empresarial con paso firme. Recogía su cabello en una coleta alta y corta, y dejaba su maletín sobre la mesa. Dejó su chaqueta de cuero negro sobre el respaldo de su silla frente a filas de alumnos en silencio con la mirada fija en ella. Se colocó las gafas y encendió el proyector del aula.

-Necesidad, producto, venta.

Fueron sus primeras palabras, directas y claras. Crearon el revuelo de decenas sacando sus libros, estuches, cuadernos. El sonido de aquella oleada de urgencia casi anula el volumen del tono de voz de Charlie. De inmediato sus ojos fueron a parar a Dean Winchester, el único que ya tenía su carpeta abierta y escribía de inmediato todo lo que ella decía. Para este muchacho era muy importante crear una primera buena impresión, era el único omega estudiando esa carrera. Los rumores sobre el chico viajaban de boca en boca. No existía una norma social ni jurídica que impidiese a un omega practicar un oficio corriente en los alfas, tampoco a la inversa. Sin embargo, la situación no estaba exenta de problemática, debido a estigmas, prejuicios. A pesar de encontrarnos en un mundo evolucionado, el instinto continúa dividiendo a las clases sociales y las excepciones sufren una discriminación sutil no por ello menos dañina. Dean Winchester era una de estas excepciones, y su olor alertaba a kilómetros.

Tras el primer mes, Charlie, al igual que el resto del profesorado, eran conscientes de las agresiones verbales que había sufrido el chico.

-Señor Winchester, quédese al terminar, he de discutir un par de puntos sobre su evaluación inicial-dijo Charlie cuando terminó su clase.

Dean caminó hasta su mesa desde su asiento con la mochila colgada de un solo hombro. Charlie esperó a que el último alumno desapareciera de su vista y cerró la puerta. Tomó su bolso y rebuscó dentro de él hasta sacar una caja.

-Eres un alumno brillante. Quiero que termines esta maldita carrera de una pieza, sé que puedes llegar a ser el primero de tu promoción cuando termines. Esfuérzate al máximo, Winchester.

Dean le miró con brillo en los ojos, emocionado con todos esos cumplidos que acababa de recibir de una profesora reconocida por su exigencia. Si ella pensaba realmente todo eso que decía, Dean estaba seguro de que podría hacerlo. Miró entonces la caja con curiosidad y puso una mano sobre ella.

-¿De qué se trata?-Abrió la caja y allí vio algo que le hizo llevarse las manos a la boca y abrir los ojos como platos-. Esto es…

-Ilegal.

Dentro de la caja había un pulverizador, un inhibidor de feromonas y olores que irradian los omegas. Charlie le aseguró que no era dañino para él, bastaría con echarlo una vez después de ducharse y secarse, en época de celo dos veces en lugar de una. Alejaría a los alfas y le protegería, en las épocas de celo no tendría que faltar a clase por seguridad. Dean no pudo contenerse y abrazó a su maestra. Charlie le apartó en cuanto pudo.

-Aprecio el gesto, chico, pero relájate que estamos en horario escolar-se recolocó el pelo, luego sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Dean rio feliz, mostrando su brillante dentadura-. Y deberás parecer menos adorable, ¿has pensado en maquillaje para las pecas?

***

Hubo rumores durante un par de semanas de que tal vez la profesora de marketing había marcado al omega del pabellón de comunicación empresarial. Los rumores desaparecieron cuando Dean suspendió el primer examen del semestre. Fue un chasco, pero logró recuperar su media con los siguientes trabajos y el último examen. Le costó arrancar el curso por una sencilla razón, debía compaginar el trabajo con sus estudios, de otro modo no tendría manera de pagarlos. Dean estaba solo desde hacía mucho tiempo y no se trataba únicamente de un sentimiento sino de una realidad. Salvo por un grupo de apoyo al que procuraba asistir una vez al mes desde su adolescencia, desde su amarga pubertad en la casa de John. Le llamaba John porque se negaba a llamarle padre. De cualquier modo el grupo no podía ayudar económicamente. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba el apoyo emocional porque antes contaba con su hermano menor, pero ya no. Las visitas de Sammy desde que Dean se independizó para cumplir sus propósitos fueron cada vez más escasas hasta convertirse en inexistentes. John nunca fue un padre y Sam jamás terminó de comprenderle. Eran dos alfas y él tan solo un omega demasiado rebelde, demasiado diferente para encajar. Sam lo intentó durante muchos años, pero estaba demasiado atado a su propia independencia para darse cuenta de lo que Dean sufría. Claro que Dean tampoco le habló nunca de las veces en las que a John se le fue la mano, y Sam no lo podría haber adivinado él solito. 

 

El único defecto que Dean pudo tener fue pensar demasiado en los demás y nunca en sí mismo, o nunca lo suficiente. Siempre antepuso el bienestar de Sam al suyo y siempre se hizo el fuerte. Pero cuando Dean tuvo suficiente dinero ahorrado, se marchó y fue John el que dijo que la puerta estaría cerrada si quisiera volver. Terminó el instituto con ayuda del departamento de orientación y consejos de los servicios sociales aunque él ya no fuese menor de edad. Estuvo viviendo en un albergue durante unos años, aunque algunas noches el viejo Bobby Singer le dejaba pasar la noche. El dinero que ganaba en el taller de ese cascarrabias iba a los estudios, material, comida y médicos. Aprendió a quererse, a ser él mismo, perseguir lo que deseaba y conseguirlo. 

  
El segundo semestre fue más sencillo ahora que se acostumbraba al horario, a los compañeros. La gente se aburrió de los chismes y cotilleos, Dean ya no llamaba la atención, en parte gracias al spray ilegal.

  
Caminó por el pasillo con la mochila a la espalda hacia la clase de su profesora favorita. Entonces la vio en una esquina junto a un hombre que sería igual de alto que él. Era un hombre rubio, mayor que ella, un alfa claramente. Eso no fue de extrañar, lo extraño fue lo cercano que estaba a ella y que le entregó una caja igual a las que ella le daba cada cierto tiempo. Las cajas que contenían los inhibidores de feromonas. Entonces el hombre la besó en la mejilla y la abrazó. Dean huyó a clase pues eso parecía una despedida y no deseaba ser visto.   
  
Las preguntas asaltaban la mente de Dean mientras se sentaba a toda prisa en su pupitre y sacaba su carpeta y su bolígrafo. ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué hacía dándole esa caja? ¿Acaso era el proveedor de Charlie haciendo una entrega? Pero... ¿En medio del pasillo en horario de clases? ¿Estaban locos? Trató de concentrarse y cuando sonó el timbre, Dean recogió despacio para quedarse el último. Bajó hasta la mesa de su profesora y en ese momento ella se cruzó de brazos.  
  
-Eres muy poco disimulado.

  
-Ustedes no es que se escondan muy bien-contestó rápido y ocurrente antes de parecer intimidado.

  
Charlie enarcó una ceja y apretó los labios antes de sacar la caja del maletín y dársela a Dean. Ella sintió la necesidad de darle una explicación.

  
-Es mi hermano, él me lo proporciona. Está muy visto en este tipo de tráfico.

   
-Entonces también me gustaría darle las gracias a él.

 

-A mediados de semestre tal vez-respondió, ordenando su mesa-. Mis dos hermanos vendrán a dar una conferencia, te los presentaré a escondidas si tanto interés tienes. Pero no se lo digas a ningún otro alumno, no está en el programa y me ha costado convencer a la junta educativa de que necesitáis ejemplos prácticos además de tanta teoría.

 

-Muchísimas gracias-Dean sonrió feliz-. Nadie lo sabrá, tienes mi palabra. Aunque ahora siento curiosidad...

 

Charlie pensó en ese instante que si no fuese lesbiana ya se hubiese lanzado encima de ese muchacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

 

-¿Conoces la empresa Novak?

 

-Claro, es la empresa de publicidad más grande de todo el continente. 

 

-Mi hermano mayor es el fundador, y mi hermano mediano es el jefe de ventas. El que acabas de ver en el pasillo. Confío en que guardes el secreto-hizo una pausa dramática-. O te suspendo.

***

Primero entró Charlie, la siguió Lucifer, después Castiel. La profesora presentó los invitados a los alumnos que ocupaban el anfiteatro. El primero en hablar fue Lucifer, de su boca salían más números que palabras. El hombre rubio y de ojos claros tenía una expresión diabólica en su rostro de niño bueno, la manera en que gesticulaba resultaba amenazante y encantadora. Sí, sin duda se trataba de un encantador de serpientes. Charlie mantenía a la clase callada cuando tenía que estarlo y obligaba a interactuar cuando su hermano decía si tenían alguna pregunta. Como ejercicio estaba muy bien y Dean estaba realmente interesado, pero no podía evitar sentirse incómodo por el mayor de los tres hermanos. Castiel Novak tenía un porte firme, elegante e imponente. Sus ojos cansados y azules le miraban fijamente cuando intervino para hacer una pregunta. Respondió con mucha naturalidad, sin embargo. Su voz no era parecida a la de sus hermanos, su voz era ronca y clara a la vez.

Luego de la conferencia calló en la cuenta, ¿el señor Novak estaría al tanto de lo que sus hermanos hacían por él? ¿Sabría que era un omega? Bueno, eso era obvio por su aspecto físico, pero ahora estaba muy nervioso para pensar con claridad siquiera.

Charlie mandó un mensaje a Dean. Estarían esperándole en el departamento de marketing, Charlie era jefa de ese departamento y estarían los cuatro solos. Hacía unos meses Dean sentía que debía darles las gracias, tuvo ese ímpetu. No obstante, ahora no podía evitar tener cierta vergüenza. Intentó esconder su timidez al atravesar la puerta del departamento. Los tres alfas estaban allí, los dos hombres con sus trajes y su maestra pelirroja con el clásico conjunto de cuero negro.

-Así que tú eres nuestro famoso chico-dijo Lucifer con una amplia sonrisa. Sin duda era el más extrovertido de los tres hermanos. 

-Es un placer conocerles-dijo Dean, dándole la mano a Lucifer y luego a Castiel. 

-Qué formal...-comentó Lucifer en una risa entre dientes y luego se rascó la perilla.

Castiel permaneció callado, tan solo asintió. Sus manos eran grandes, calientes y suaves, sus dedos eran largos y delgados. Ahora más de cerca podía apreciar su musculatura a pesar del traje. 

-Quería darles las gracias por lo que han estado haciendo por mí, soy más que consciente de los riesgos y si hay algo que yo pudiese hacer para...

-Ven a cenar.

Dean levantó la vista con alarma pues era la voz de Castiel la que había pronunciado esas palabras e incluso los otros dos hermanos parecían sorprendidos.

-No parece muy apropiado, teniendo en cuenta que es alumno mío-dijo Charlie, que parecía reñirle.  
  
-Creo que le has gustado-Lucifer le dio un codazo y rio como pillo.

-Tonterías Charlie-respondió Castiel-. No te importa que sea apropiado o no, no te afecta.

-Pero a él sí.

-Nadie sabe que somos parientes más que él y...

-Disculpen-interrumpió Dean con determinación-. No veo en qué puede servir de agradecimiento aceptar una cena, pero si me invitan no voy a rechazar la hospitalidad. Lo malo es que trabajo todas las noches salvo los domingos, así que mientras que no sea en domingo, no podré ir.

Dean dio pie al silencio con ese diálogo.

-Bien, ¿tienes algún plan de estudio importante previsto para este domingo?

-No.  
  
-Pues entonces nos veremos al final de la semana. Ha sido un placer conocerte, Dean-sonrió.  
  
Dean se sonrojó entonces y tuvo que apartar la mirada. Se dirigió a Charlie para disimular.  
  
-Estaré encantado. Podría darme la dirección cuando tenga tiempo, profesora. Ahora volveré a mis clases, muchas gracias.

Los tres hermanos quedaron solos en el departamento mientras el joven huía de vuelta a la rutina. Castiel seguía con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

 -¿No está marcado?

-Sabía que te había gustado-se burló Lucifer.

-Castiel, te quiero, pero no le distraigas. Es brillante y quiero que así siga-suspiró Charlie.

-Descuida, no creo que sea un chico fácil de distraer.

-Veinte pavos a que el chico trae un vino barato a la cena.

-Cállate.

***

Dios, estaba asustado. Estaba a punto de meterse en una casa llena de alfas y la época de celo se había adelantado. No podía tener peor suerte. Usó doble ración de inhibidor al salir de la ducha y se puso el único conjunto formal que tenía. Su mejor par de pantalones, una camisa blanca recién planchada y una chaqueta de traje. Cualquier otra persona se sentiría patética así teniendo en cuenta que iba a un barrio rico, una casa que seguramente sería enorme y con personas que, teniendo un invitado, vestirían elegantes. Dean ni siquiera tenía un traje completo, solo por piezas. Pero él, él estaba orgulloso de su traje por piezas porque lo había ganado con su esfuerzo. Las apariencias no son nada, solo un espejismo. Dean lo sabía mejor que nadie.

Puso ambas manos sobre el pecho y respiró hondo. Sonrió, estaba listo.

La noche aún no se había asentado cuando salió de casa. Se montó en el taxi y le dio la dirección al conductor. La radio sonaba de fondo en la conversación que el viejo al volante le daba. Aparcó frente a la puerta y cobró a Dean. El joven se despidió con amabilidad y preguntó por la parada de taxi más próxima y el horario de los trabajadores. A las doce. Por un momento se sintió como un ceniciento. Llamó al timbre, Lucifer abrió la puerta vestido informalmente, una camiseta de manga corta de los Rolling Stones y unos vaqueros raídos. No lo habría esperado nunca.

-Pasa, pasa. ¿Qué traes ahí?-Preguntó el alfa con el ceño fruncido.

Desde la entrada, Dean pudo ver a Castiel y Charlie aproximándose desde lo que sería el comedor. Estaban poniendo la mesa. Dean le entregó la caja que traía en una bolsa.

-Es pastel-dijo-. De manzana, lo he preparado yo.

Lucifer le miró sorprendido y con la boca abierta, Charlie prácticamente se quedó igual.

-¿Sabes cocinar?

-Sí-sonrió ampliamente-. A eso me dedico en las noches, soy pinche de cocina.

-Wow, ¿y sacas esas notas? Joder.

-¡Luci! Vigila esa lengua-le riñó Charlie-. Estamos encantados de tenerte como invitado, Dean-sonrió amable y tiró de Lucifer a la cocina-. Vamos a meter el pastel en el frigorífico.

Ambos desaparecieron tras una puerta, dejando a solas a Dean y a Castiel en el recibidor. Castiel llevaba puesta una camisa y una corbata, parecían de un traje. ¿Era posible que hubiese estado trabajando hasta hace poco y no le hubiese dado tiempo a cambiarse? Maldita sea, su olor era fuerte.

-Gracias por venir y por tomarte la molestia de preparar el postre.

-No es molestia.

-Permíteme-se acercó ofreciendo sus manos. Dean se sonrojó y se quedó estático-. El abrigo-carraspeó.

-Oh, claro, lo siento-se disculpó y se dio la vuelta, comenzando a quitarse la chaqueta.

Castiel tomó la chaqueta y la colgó en el perchero que había junto a la puerta. Luego indicó a Dean el camino al comedor y movió una de las sillas ofreciéndole asiento. Le sirvió agua en una copa sin salvaguardar las distancias.

-Hemos preparado pollo en salsa, aunque te aviso que ninguno de nosotros tiene dotes culinarias, espero que esté decente-dejó la jarra de agua en la mesa y le miró fijamente sin apartarse lo más mínimo.

-Oh, seguro que sí-respondió, tragando saliva. Ya notaba seca la boca y se apresuró a beber de su copa. Seguía mirándole fijamente y eso le estaba incomodando.

-¿Estás soltero?

-¿Cómo?

-Es solo una pregunta.

-Sí, pero soltero no significa disponible.

Castiel ladeó una sonrisa. Dean se sintió muy bien de haber sido el culpable de esa sonrisa. Él no era una persona fácil precisamente y, por muy atractivo que fuese Castiel, eso no iba a cambiar. Charlie y Lucifer vinieron con la cena en una fuente grande, Castiel sirvió a cada uno y por último se puso su propio plato. Las raciones eran justas para cuatro, lo cual le hizo comprender a Dean que habían buscado la receta en internet y probablemente sería la primera vez que lo hacían. Era divertido imaginar a tres alfas ricos peleándose en una cocina y manchándose la ropa. Pero más divertido era aún imaginarlos pidiendo comida rápida. Sonrió para sí en el primer bocado.

-Le falta sal-dijo Luci y tomó un trozo de pan de la cesta que estaba sobre la mesa.

-Yo creo que está bien-dijo Charlie.

-Claro, porque tú fuiste la que dijo que no le echase más sal.

Castiel miró a Dean y le guiñó un ojo. Era divertido ver pelear a aquellos dos, por un momento su profesora más imponente parecía una chiquilla de primaria y para el hermano mayor resultaba igual de gracioso.

-Mujeres, nunca estáis contentas. A que no, ¿chico?-Lucifer miró a Dean.

-Dijo un hombre.

Ante su respuesta, Lucifer frunció el ceño y Charlie rio tapándose la boca. Castiel seguía comiendo en silencio.

-Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Acaso tú no eres un hombre?

Dean sonrió, carraspeó y bebió agua.

-Sí, lo soy. Pero yo no digo esas cosas. Porque de igual manera ella podría decir: hombres, nunca es lo suficientemente grande.

-La mía es lo suficientemente grande, demonios-Lucifer puso una mano sobre la mesa. Charlie rompió a reír sin poder taparse ya la boca.

La noche estaba siendo tan buena que si pudiese, Dean pararía el tiempo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía que tenía amigos. Ya no les trataba de usted, Charlie dijo que esos modales eran para dentro de la universidad y no fuera de ella. Le elogiaron por el pastel de manzana, Lucifer quiso apropiarse de todo lo que quedó, Charlie dijo que no comería más o caería en el soborno por sobresalientes, Castiel… Se diría que en los ojos de Castiel se veían brillos con forma de corazón. Eso fue hermoso de ver, siempre creyó que podría conquistar a alguien con su cocina, pero hasta ahora no había sucedido.

-Ya debo irme-dijo Dean-. Es tarde y mañana hay clase.

-Uf, no me lo recuerdes-respondió Charlie-. La escuela es tan infernal para profesores como para alumnos, ten eso en cuenta, joven Winchester.

-Te llevaré-Castiel se levantó de la mesa con él.

-Oh, no, de veras que gracias pero no es necesario. Me lo he pasado muy bien.

-Tonterías, es casi medianoche. Te llevaré a casa. ¿Sabes indicarme?

-Claro.

-Pues en marcha.

El recorrido en coche fue silencioso. No se escuchaba más que el motor, el aire acondicionado del coche y las indicaciones de Dean. Procuraba no quedarse mirándole fijamente, desviaba la vista a la carretera, a la ventanilla, a sus propias manos, hasta que finalmente llegaron a su edificio.

-Es aquí, ahí está mi apartamento. Gracias por traerme, bueno… Por todo.

Castiel entonces clavó la mirada en sus ojos. Dean tenía unos ojos preciosos, unos labios preciosos. Castiel estaba seguro de que Dean era la persona más hermosa que había visto y no quería apartarse de él. Si pudiese, subiría a su piso y le haría el amor toda la noche. Se inclinó desde su asiento abrazándole por la cadera y fue a besarle. Dean le puso la mano en la boca. Castiel abrió los ojos confundido.

-¿Acaso me pensabas besar sin permiso?-Dean entrecerró los ojos-. Cass, eres muy guapo, pero ahora mismo estoy concentrado en mis estudios, no me interesa que me preñes.

-¿Cass?-Preguntó desconcertado y le contempló bajar de su coche sin casi poder reaccionar-Oye…

-Buenas noches.

Castiel tartamudeó balbuceando una despedida y arrancó el coche de vuelta a casa. Nunca le habían dicho que no. Dean ni pudo ni quiso evitar masturbarse pensando en él.

***

Castiel pasó todo el día sin poder concentrarse. Lucifer acabó por hacer de su niñero las últimas horas de jornada laboral. No hacía más que preguntarle qué ocurría, pero Castiel no habló. El problema resultaba obvio, le habían dicho que no. Nunca nadie le había dicho que no. Era un hombre tan seguro de sí mismo y de repente un rechazo. Un rechazo de un omega, para rematar. Pasó una semana y seguía igual de despistado, pasaron más días, un mes…

Charlie bajó de su despacho a toda prisa, se escuchaban sus botas chocando en los escalones a una velocidad preocupante. Llegó hasta Castiel, que estaba sentado en su sillón y pegó un chillido.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE HAS HECHO, PEDAZO DE MERLUZO?!

Castiel se levantó de un salto. Él también podía gritar.

-¡¿Y YO QUÉ SE?!

Charlie respiró hondo.

-Acompañaste a mi alumno a casa, ¿qué hiciste?-Exigió saber, Castiel no habló y ella le enseñó un papel-. Este es su examen. Un seis y medio. ¡Un seis y medio! ¡EXPLÍCAME POR QUÉ UN ALUMNO DE SOBRESALIENTE ME SACA UN SEIS Y MEDIO, MALDITO!

-¡DEJA DE GRITAR!

-¡PUES CONTESTA!

-¡Está bien, está bien!-Castiel se volvió a sentar en el sillón, se cruzó de piernas y unió las manos-. Le intenté besar, me gusta, pero me rechazó. Me dijo que no solo tenía interés en sus estudios. Pero no veo qué tiene que ver eso con una nota, no se habrá esforzado lo suficiente.

-Tonto del culo. Dean es un chico especial, él no bajaría su media de repente por nada. Le ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde está. Seguramente tú le gustes porque no puede impedir sus instintos, ¿y qué haces tú? ¡Te aprovechas! Eres un egoísta, Castiel. Vas a ir ahora mismo a disculparte con ese chico y más te vale arreglar esto, o voy a empezar a dar uso de mi sociedad con la empresa y te vas a cagar por la pata baja.

-¡No te atreverás!-Se levantó con brusquedad, pero ya no resultaba nada amenazante para su hermana pequeña.

-Oh, sí que lo haré… Como no me hagas caso y hagas que ese chico vuelva a recuperar su nota. Si pierde el año, le vas a pagar tú lo que le queda de carrera.

Dicho eso, Charlie volvió a su despacho a corregir el resto de los exámenes. Castiel pudo ver a Lucifer entonces espiando desde la puerta de la cocina. El hermano mediano no se molestó en disimular, tan solo se fue silbando. Castiel cogió las llaves de su coche y el teléfono móvil y salió por la puerta. Eran poco más de las tres de la tarde, hacía calor y ni siquiera sabía si Dean estaría en casa, pero más le valía hacer caso de Charlie cuando estaba enfadada. Era una chica con armas y ases en la manga. Tardó unos quince minutos en llegar al edificio. Solo en el portal se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera sabía el apartamento de Dean y resopló cabreado. Afortunadamente solo había cuatro pisos, alguno tenía que ser y empezó a llamar timbres.

-¿Sí?

-¿Dean?

-Aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre-dijo una voz ronca y la siguió un ruido cortante.

Probó una vez más.

-¿Sí?-Esta voz era la de una mujer.

-¿Vive aquí Dean Winchester?

-Oh, es el muchacho del tercero, joven. Se ha equivocado.

-Muchas gracias, señora.

A la tercera va la vencida.

-¿Sí?-Esta era la voz de Dean, sin duda.

-Soy Castiel.

-¿Castiel? Pasa, pasa.

Dean abrió la puerta desconcertado. Ordenó un poco a toda prisa la sala de estar. Tenía algo de miedo por lo que pudiese ocurrir, no tenía la más mínima idea de cuáles eran sus intenciones, pero siempre fue un chico hospitalario y no iba a parar ahora. Castiel tenía el mismo porte que la última vez que se vieron, solo que ahora iba con ropa más veraniega. Le invitó a entrar.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Mi hermana… Estaba corrigiendo. Ella misma te lo dirá mañana, has sacado un seis y medio. He venido a disculparme por la otra noche.

Dean sonrió.

-Tuve doble turno la noche antes del examen, no fue cosa tuya.

-Vaya, ahora me siento ridículo.

Dean se tapó la boca para evitar reír más aún. Castiel echó un vistazo alrededor, estaba todo lleno de libros. Se preguntó cómo demonios se organizaba económicamente siendo tan joven. Castiel a su edad apenas entraba en el negocio y siempre con ayuda financiera de su padre. Un padre ausente, pero de oro.

-Cass, créeme, no quieres acostarte conmigo-Dean interrumpió sus pensamientos-. No es solo que no tenga tiempo que dar a otra persona en una relación, es que dudo que tengas ni idea de dónde te metes.

-¿Por qué? ¿Traficas con inhibidores o algo?

Dean hizo una pausa. Eso tuvo gracia.

-No, Cass. Somos muy distintos, no hay más que ver cómo la otra noche pensabas que ya era tuyo sin siquiera conocerme. Estoy muy cansado de esa manera de pensar. No soy de nadie más que de mí mismo. No toleraré ser un simple capricho.

-No, tú eres diferente. Lo has entendido mal-trató de frenarle.

-¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿no pensabas subir a mi piso, follarme el culo sin condón durante toda la noche, marcarme con un mordisco y no salir de la cama a la mañana siguiente para poder desayunar juntos?-hizo una nueva pausa y contempló la culpa en la expresión de Castiel-. Por muy romántico que eso suene en tu cabeza, Cass… No lo es. Habría perdido un día entero de clases que no podría recuperar, llevaría una marca que solo conseguiría crearme problemas en un campus lleno de alfas y probablemente me hubiese quedado embarazado esa misma noche, tirando por la borda mis estudios y mi empleo. No estoy dispuesto a renunciar a todo eso por una noche de sexo.

-Eso resulta aplastante…-se lamentó.

-Lo gracioso es que aunque hubieses subido, nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

Castiel levantó la vista con una pregunta en sus ojos, el ceño fruncido y consciente ahora de una naturaleza tóxica.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque soy transexual.

Dean anticipó cualquier escenario pues estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la situación. Los ojos abiertos del mayor, las pupilas pequeñas por la luz del sol y sus iris azules resplandecientes. Los alphas están tan acostumbrados en este mundo a tener razón, a ser los amos y señores… Y los omegas, siempre tan felices de su sumisión, creyentes de que cualquier gesto de adueñarse de ellos es amor puro. Mirase por donde mirase, solo existían justificaciones a más y más abusos, y muy pocos 24/7 con verdadero consenso. Eso le hacía pensar a Dean en la posibilidad de que, si hubiese nacido con otros cromosomas, habría sido un alfa como su hermano, como John. Pero no, él era un omega como su madre lo fue antes de morir. Ojalá hubiese nacido beta, como Bobby, todo hubiese sido mucho más fácil. Estaba tan distraído en su soledad que no se dio cuenta de que Castiel comenzó a llorar. Su rostro seguía serio, pero sus ojos estaban húmedos, las lágrimas caían por sí solas. Eso Dean jamás lo hubiese previsto, ninguno de los alfas que había quebrado había llorado nunca. Ahora no sabía qué hacer e incluso esa sonrisa melancólica se borró de su cara.

-De veras lamento… haberte causado problemas-se limpió las mejillas con el dorso de la mano-. También siento… haber dado por hecho tantas cosas-dio dos pasos hasta estar más cerca y le tendió la mano-. Por favor, acepta mis disculpas.

Dean aceptó el apretón de manos, algo confuso, pero con fuerza. El contacto el provocó escalofríos. Castiel se marchó de allí deseándole suerte. Dean se quedó solo en su apartamento, acompañado de la confesión implícita de su discurso que nunca ningún alfa llegó a comprender.

-A veces me gustaría que alguien me deseara por quien soy y no por quien creen que soy.

***

Dicen que el primer año de carrera es decisivo, pues es el más aburrido y en el que se presenta de verdad el contenido de toda una profesión. La mayoría de los alumnos se va, renuncia a la universidad o cambia de carrera, incluso puede llegar a cambiar de ámbito y pasar de matemáticas a salud, de salud a derecho, de derecho a filología, de filología a artes… Dean no, Dean ya había pasado esa fase de promiscuidad académica en el instituto y grados. Ahora estaba más que decidido a seguir, sus notas bien lo reflejaban a pesar del trabajo. El verano estaría lleno de voluntariados empresariales y se administró bien el tiempo para poder mejorar y tener horas suficientes de sueño.

Por otro lado, la empresa de publicidad de Castiel no tenía vacaciones de verano, simplemente se reducía la jornada laboral. Castiel no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Dean, no podía ignorar esa verdad con la que el joven le había golpeado en la cara, ni tampoco olvidaba la manera en la que la voz del muchacho pronunciaba esa abreviatura de su nombre.

-Tómate un mes de descanso-decía Lucifer.

Al principio, Castiel se negó, pero acabó por aceptar que su cuerpo y su mente se encontraban igual de exhaustos. Si continuaba trabajando así, le haría perder dinero a toda la empresa y sobre él y solo él caería la responsabilidad. Era tiempo de dejar la tozudez a un lado, al menos por un mes. Se retiró durante esos treinta días de vacaciones a una casa de veraneo. Nada de trabajo, ni de móviles, ni ordenadores. Solo la playa, rutinarias tareas domésticas, el mercado callejero, la feria del pueblo, un par de restaurantes y la heladería que había junto al mar. Los cucuruchos de limón eran deliciosos.

La primera noche tuvo una pesadilla. Soñó que forzaba a Dean, que le marcaba en contra de su voluntad. Soñó que Dean no era Dean porque en su pesadilla, el muchacho lo disfrutaba, porque él manifestaba sus celos y Dean los encontraba hermosos. Lloró desconsolado y empapado en sudor en sus sábanas. El muchacho en su sueño no era Dean, pero Castiel sí se había comportado así en el pasado y ahora se daba cuenta de lo horrible que era. No deseaba continuar así, era más que consciente de que necesitaba aprender y estaba dispuesto. Esperaba que esas vacaciones le ayudaran.

***

Es curioso cómo el tiempo pasa. Incluso los períodos que se nos hacen eternos luego resultan ser efímeros. Dean estaba ya en el segundo año y comenzaba como practicante en una empresa de publicidad, en la de Castiel. Dean se preguntaba si realmente pidió plaza allí por la calidad de vida en el empleo o porque echaba de menos al hombre de ojos azules.

-No, no. Es por el trabajo-pensaba-. Claro que siento curiosidad por él, hace mucho tiempo que no le veo. Solo he mantenido contacto con Charlie y Luci después de que…

-¿Dean Winchester?

Una chica rubia y de su altura le estaba llamando. Llevaba consigo una carpeta que abrazaba contra su pecho. Era una omega como él. Eso le hizo sentirse menos solo.                                              

-Sí.

-Me llamo Joann-sonríó-, pero puedes llamarme Jo. Voy a ser tu guía por aquí.

-Encantado de conocerte.

Dean comenzó a caminar con ella entre las oficinas y las mesas.

-El placer es mío. Verás, debo confesarte que ya he oído hablar de ti-comenzó a hablar en voz baja-. Charlie y yo… Ya sabes.

-Oh…-se sorprendió.

-Sí. No es nada oficial, bueno, trabajo aquí, ella es cofundadora aunque haga uso de nada… Le gusta enseñar. Pero, en fin, es mejor…

Era nerviosa al hablar. Dean no podía captar bien su olor, por lo que supuso que también usaría inhibidores. Quizá incluso estaba en época de celo y por eso le incomodaba tanto hablar de Charlie. Entonces se percató mejor de la carpeta que abrazaba, era muy fina. Seguramente estaba vacía. Al llegar al despacho de Jo y cerrar la puerta, ella seguía sin soltar la carpeta.

-¿Te duelen?-preguntó Dean con la mayor amabilidad posible, señalando su pecho.

Ella alargó un suspiro y soltó la carpeta.

-No sabes cuánto-hizo un mohín-. Llevan toda la mañana duros.

-Sí, créeme que te entiendo. El sujetador no es de algodón, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿qué le voy a hacer? Tendré que aguantarme. Se suponía que no entraba en celo hasta dentro de dos días y además hoy hace frío.

Dean miró la puerta. Tenía pestillo así que lo echó. Se quitó la chaqueta, después la camisa y por último la camiseta interior. Jo le estaba mirando atónita, él sonrió por la cara que se le había quedado.

-¿Qué?-rio-. Oh, vamos, no es para tanto. Es de algodón, te la presto y ya me la devolverás. Deberías ir al baño de chicas, poner el cerrojo, echarte agua caliente, secarte bien y ponértela. Y el sujetador o lo pones encima o te olvidas de él.

-Es un top-dijo, sin salir de su asombro.

-Ah, pues mejor-comenzó a ponerse la camisa-. Puedes dejarlo encima y no te rozará tanto, seguro que ni se nota.

Dean comenzó a entender su cara mientras se vestía y se ponía la chaqueta. Jo no estaba nada acostumbrada a que un hombre supiese tanto sobre pechos por muy omega que fuese. Ella había visto sus cicatrices y la única razón por la que no preguntaba cuál era la causa de estas era que Dean había sido tremendamente caballeroso, ¿qué mínimo que respetar su intimidad? Esas dos líneas bajo los pectorales no eran asunto de nadie.

-Muchas gracias. Si por mí fuese ya tienes el puesto asegurado.

-¿Y de quién depende?

-Aparte de ti… Castiel es quien tiene la última palabra. Ya sabes, porque es el jefe y eso.

Jo le dijo que se pusiera cómodo mientras ella hacía algo con la irritación de sus pezones. El primer día empezaba bien y seguía mejor. Pasó la mañana siguiendo a Jo a todas partes, haciendo llamadas, reuniéndose con clientes y con personal creativo. Había varios grupos de personal creativo, cada uno con un encargado, y ese grupo de encargados también tenía un supervisor. Así se organizaba toda la empresa en todos los ámbitos, hasta llegar a Castiel, que dirigía a las cabezas más altas. Dean peleaba por un puesto entre ese personal creativo, Jo era la encargada de ese grupo y por tanto, la encargada de formar a los becarios, voluntarios… Dean nunca imaginó que sería tan divertido estar dentro de un equipo así y encajó muy  bien. Joanne era una omega supervisando a un montón de alfas y a él, y ninguno de sus compañeros resultaba irrespetuoso con ella, eso le motivaba a esforzarse incluso más y a disfrutarlo. Pero el trabajo nunca deja de ser agotador incluso si lo disfrutas, Dean estaba deseando llegar a casa y comer tranquilo.

Estaba lloviendo. Por suerte había traído un paraguas en su bolsa por si acaso. Ese paraguas rosa a cuadros lo tenía desde que era un crío. Sabía que algún día se rompería con lo viejo que estaba, pero ese día todavía no había llegado. Entonces escuchó toser.

-Cass.

-Hola, Dean.

Los ojos de ese hombre, sus labios, su expresión, todo había cambiado desde la última vez que se vieron. Le atravesó el recuerdo de sus lágrimas y apartó la vista con algo de culpa. Castiel sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, ¿y tú? Charlie me ha dicho que estás aquí de prácticas.

-Sí… He… He estado bien, gracias-se sonrojó.

-Dean, sé que hace mucho que no nos vemos, pero me gustaría tener una cita contigo si tú quieres. Podríamos cenar un día, o dar un paseo.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso Castiel no recordaba todo lo que le había dicho la última vez? Dean era incapaz de creer o imaginar siquiera que le siguiese gustando siendo trans. Apostaría a que las palabras de Cass serían pura ternura hasta el momento en que le viese desnudo y de ahí ambos caerían en picado, y como Dean tardaba demasiado en responder, Castiel pensó que estaría asustado de volver a encontrarse en situación de taparle la boca.

-De veras que no pretendo nada raro, solo pasear.

-¿Solo pasear?-Frunció el ceño.

-Sí, tienes mi palabra.

-¿No es inapropiado?

-Puedes decir que no-agachó la cabeza-, aunque me gustaría mucho tener la oportunidad de conocerte mejor.

-Sí que me gustaría…

-Me alegro-sonrió ampliamente-. ¿Domingo? ¿A las seis?

Dean asintió. Era la primera vez que había visto sus dientes. Se excusó entonces o no llegaría a tiempo para coger el autobús.

***

Castiel esta vez sabía a qué timbre llamar. Paró el coche justo enfrente del edificio, Dean bajó las escaleras a toda prisa. Su ropa era la misma que el día en que cenaron todos juntos en la casa de los Novak, a Castiel no le molestó como Dean creyó por un momento. Sus preocupaciones no tenían ninguna base además de su propio nerviosismo. Fue la primera vez que Castiel pudo captar su olor porque Dean no usó el inhibidor, de hecho no lo usaba más que para las clases y en época de celo. Castiel se encendió, pero respiró hondo y sonrió.

-Estás muy guapo.

Dean se sonrojó y respondió tartamudeando.

-Tú también.

Castiel le abrió la puerta de su coche y dio la vuelta para ponerse en el asiento del conductor. Arrancó el motor del coche, puso música y el aire acondicionado y condujo hacia el centro de la ciudad.

-¿Te apetece ir a algún sitio en especial?-preguntó.

-La verdad es que no sé. Hacía mucho tiempo que no salía con nadie-respondió Dean con timidez, frotándose las manos con fuerza en un intento de guardar la calma.

Castiel por un momento estaba intimidado. Jamás en su vida sintió inseguridad hasta que conoció a Dean, pero usaba ese miedo para superarse, para convertirse en alguien mejor. Procuraba entender a Dean y lo que debería sentir en ese momento, todos los pensamientos que probablemente le inundaban la cabeza.

-No te preocupes, yo hace unos meses que tampoco… -carraspeó y decidió concentrarse en la carretera y en un plan para pasar la tarde-. ¿Te gusta el cine?

-Sí, claro.

-Podemos ir entonces a ver una película y cenar en algún restaurante.

-Cass, no me lo puedo permitir-se lamentó, en cambio Castiel estaba encantado solo con volver a oír de sus labios aquella abreviatura de su nombre.

-Puedo invitarte.

-No quiero deber dinero.

-No me lo deberías-dijo, pero de inmediato se arrepintió entendiendo la postura de Dean-. De acuerdo. ¿Qué te parece si pedimos una pizza y nos sentamos en el parque?

Dean se rio sorprendido mientras miraba por la ventanilla cómo Castiel estaba aparcando el coche junto al parque de la plaza.

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-Sí, hace sol, los pajarillos cantan y me gustan con extra de queso y champiñones. Cuando se haga de noche si hace frío, podemos irnos a otro sitio.

Dean no podía dejar de reír, no tomaba a Castiel por alguien tan divertido. No parecía la misma persona de hacía unos meses, tenía la sensación de estar hablando con otro hombre. Castiel estaba ya con el motor apagado y dispuesto a marcar el número de una pizzería cercana cuando le preguntó qué tenía tanta gracia.

-Tengo una cita con un alpha ricachón, que consiste en tomar comida rápida en un banco del parque. Debes admitir que resulta chistoso.

-¿Entonces es una cita?-Preguntó, devolviéndole la timidez pero ahora con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero mi mitad con cheddar y bacon, por favor.

Castiel sonrió de oreja a oreja mostrando sus dientes y llamó por teléfono. Dean salió del coche mientras tanto y se sentó en el césped del parque, poniendo los brazos hacia atrás y apoyando el peso de su torso sobre las manos. Con los ojos cerrados, dejaba que los rayos de sol le bañasen de pies a cabeza, estaba relajado por primera vez en toda la semana y terminó por acostarse del todo en el césped. De repente notó que algo le hacía sombra y abrió los ojos para toparse con Castiel, que se hacía hueco encima de él. Era muy corpulento, pero eso no lo iba a decir en voz alta, tan solo sonrió.

-Me tapas el sol.

-Bueno, tú a mí me desconcentras en general, creo que estamos en paz-dijo, pero se apartó de todas maneras para tumbarse al lado-. He encargado la pizza para las ocho.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?

-En esta pizzería parece que sí.

Se quedaron en silencio, Castiel le miraba como si estuviese en un umbral entre la admiración y el hambre. Dean se inquietó, pues no olvidaba todas esas malas experiencias del pasado, todos los rechazos, ni tampoco el día en que le hizo llorar.

-Cass, tengo que preguntarte esto.

-De acuerdo-asintió con serenidad.

-¿Por qué me has invitado a salir? ¿Cómo puedo saber que cuando me desnude no vas a salir corriendo? ¿Cómo sé que no soy un fetiche?

Esas eran preguntas que antes hubiese percibido como dañinas, hoy entendía que para Dean eran más que necesarias. Lo preguntaba porque eso ya le había ocurrido antes y desconfiaba con razones de peso.

-Me gustas. Me dijiste que eres trans y eso no lo cambia. Bueno, sí que lo ha hecho, pero solo para mejor. Me diste un golpe de realidad, Dean. Has cambiado muchas cosas de mi vida desde que te conocí.

-¿Qué cosas?-Preguntó intrigado, interesado por la forma en la que Castiel se expresaba.

-Bueno, he aprendido mucho, aún me queda. Empecé buscando documentales, películas… Pensé que lo visual es lo más simple, por los documentales encontré personas dedicadas al activismo, personas transexuales quiero decir. A cada repuesta que encuentro surgen cinco preguntas más. Empecé a comprar libros por internet, feminismo, teoría queer, todo tipo de filósofos… Creo que tenéis mucho que enseñar al mundo y debería haber más gente dispuesta a escuchar.

-¿Y tú quieres escuchar?

-Sí-asintió de nuevo-, pero sobre todo quiero escucharte a ti.

Dean se arrastró un poco en el césped hasta estar más cerca de Castiel y se acurrucó.

-Yo también quiero conocerte, Cass.

Castiel sonrió y se abrazó a él, acariciando el rostro de Dean con el suyo. Olía tan bien… 

Se quedaron así un buen rato, solo atentos a la respiración del otro y a cómo se alzaban su pecho y su abdomen, el tacto y el color de su piel, la belleza de cada microgesto bajo los rayos del sol y las sombras que dibujaban las hojas de los árboles. Les invadió una pereza romántica que bien podría ser la canción de cuna perfecta o el pequeño último detonante para la pasión. Dean acarició suavemente el labio inferior de Castiel con la yema de su dedo índice, labios pálidos y con líneas muy marcadas como si estuvieran secos o fuesen un dibujo en un papel. Castiel le contemplaba con deseos de besarle, pero se quedó quieto. Dean se inclinó despacio, rozando sus narices, sus mejillas, sus barbillas y sus labios hasta que al fin posó un suave beso en la boca del otro hombre. Castiel se dejó presionar por unos segundos antes de comenzar a mover sus labios y humedecerlos ligeramente. Ambos se movían despacio y a ninguno les hizo falta sacar la lengua de la jaula para sentir cosquilleos por todo el cuerpo.

Se fueron separando al mismo ritmo que empezaron, los dos rieron tenuemente. Dean se limpió un poco con el dorso de la mano y se mordisqueó los nudillos sin dejar de sonreír.

-Am…-murmuró Castiel con timidez y Dean rompió a reír más fuerte mientras echaba un vistazo a su entrepierna.

-Es todo un alago, de verdad.

-Ya, bueno…-entrelazó los dedos y se cubrió con las manos intentando disimular-. De nada, ¿supongo?

Un móvil empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo el momento. Era el de Dean. Lo sacó rápido del bolsillo para que no colgaran, preguntándose quién estaría llamándole. Había pocos contactos en su lista, su jefe, algunos compañeros, el de su hermano… Pero ninguno tenía motivos para llamar. Al ver el nombre se sorprendió y preocupó a Castiel.

-Perdona-dijo Dean, disculpándose y poniéndose en pie. Se apartó unos pasos antes de responder-. ¿Bobby?

-¿Cómo estás chico? Hace mucho que no sé de ti.

Sí, era la voz del viejo Singer.

-Sí, no he llamado, los exámenes y el trabajo…

-No te justifiques chico. Sé que tienes tu vida lejos de aquí, solo me apetecía oír tu voz.

-Estoy bien, Bobby. Todo está yendo muy bien, saco buenas notas, me pagan bien y…-miró a Cass-. Tengo amigos.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, Dean.

-¿Tú estás bien, viejo?

-Sí-suspiró, sabía que Dean no querría saber detalles de su ciudad natal-. Muy bien.

-Me alegro.

Bobby se despidió con cariño familiar. Recordaba a Bobby como el único buen componente de su vida pasada, realmente le apreciaba. Él estuvo a su lado el tiempo que Dean pasó en el hospital, él puso parte del dinero para aquella operación y se sentía culpable por no llamar más a menudo. Pero no podía seguir atado al pasado, incluso si ello significase romper lazos con el bueno del viejo Singer. Aunque Bobby no lo quisiera, era consciente de que despertaba en Dean recuerdos de los peores momentos. Dean no pisaba su ciudad natal ni la volvería a pisar jamás si podía evitarlo. Se quedó de pie, con la mente vagando por la historia de un nombre muerto. Quería a Bobby como a un padre, fue el hombre que le brindó su ayuda cuando nadie más lo hizo.

Le sorprendieron las manos de Cass en los hombros y dio un respingo. Castiel le sostuvo con cuidado.

-Eh, soy yo-le calmó-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí-respondió como acto reflejo y se giró despacio para abrazarle-. Era alguien que… Me ayudó hace mucho tiempo.

Castiel devolvió el abrazo y le besó en la frente.

***

-Dean, me gustaría hacer el amor contigo.

Eso dijo Castiel sosteniendo sus manos en el portal de su apartamento antes de despedirse de él. Dean se ruborizó por esas palabras tan directas, lamentando para sí solo estar libre los domingos. Castiel dejó claro, no obstante, que solo había expresado su deseo, pero no impaciencia por ello. Eso le hacía sentir bien porque veía que Cass comprendía que debía adaptarse a su ritmo. Dean también se atrevió a dar un paso y susurrar en su oído.

-Puedes empezar por tocarte esta noche, pensando en mí-besó su mejilla.

Castiel le rodeó con un brazo, apegándolo a sus caderas y besándole con mayor intensidad de lo que lo había hecho en todo el día.

-Solo si tú lo haces pensando en mí.

-Trato hecho-respondió excitado.

***

Charlie caminó a paso ligero hacia el despacho de Castiel como si estuviese de paso. Lo estaba, en realidad, solo había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua y ahora volvía a corregir trabajos. Se paró frente a la puerta abierta y se apoyó en el marco. Lucifer dejó de hablar y ambos levantaron la vista.

-Las notas de Dean han subido-dijo, pero no obtuvo respuesta-. Y se mantienen.

-Bien, es muy buen estudiante parece-respondió Castiel.

-Ja-musitó, y con las mismas se fue.

-Hermanito…-los ojos de Lucifer se abrieron de par en par-. ¿Te estás trabajando al chico?

-Sin tonterías, Luci, que estamos trabajando.

-¡Wow!

-Lucifer, céntrate-sentenció y el otro se calló, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

***

A cada domingo y cada mensaje de texto durante la semana, Castiel asomaba un poco más sobre los muros de Dean y este confiaba un poco más. En la segunda semana, Castiel empezó a llamar además de enviar mensajes. Apenas se cruzaban en el trabajo y eso también empezaron a compensarlo con cafés en el desayuno, luego con tapperwares a la hora de comer. En la tercera semana, Castiel le daba masajes en el cuello la noche antes de un examen y se iba a casa con un dolor en la entrepierna. Después de ese examen, se masturbaban uno frente a otro con la ropa puesta en el pasillo del apartamento de Dean, jadeando sus nombres en la curvatura del cuello del otro. Dean le lamía los dedos manchados a Cass, Cass mezclaba sabores en sus bocas. Para el domingo, Dean estaría en celo y Castiel olía su miedo.

-Amaré cada parte de tu cuerpo tanto como te amo a ti, Dean-susurró.

Dean acarició esas manos que le tomaban el rostro por las mejillas, esos dedos que rascaban el cabello de su nuca.

-Te amo, Cass-prácticamente sollozó.

Castiel le besó con suavidad y caviló una idea, una fantasía que le había estado rondando desde hacía días pero que no dijo en voz alta. Tomó a Dean en brazos sin previo aviso y le llevó hasta el cuarto de baño.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me gustaría mucho ducharme contigo.

Dean se sonrojó, no encontraba ninguna razón para negarse más que su propia timidez. El único miedo que tenía era el rechazo de Castiel y eso no iba a ocurrir. Le dejó sentado en el inodoro y se quedó arrodillado delante de él, empezó por quitarle los zapatos, luego los calcetines y los pantalones sin ninguna prisa.

-Tonto, tú necesitas limpiarte antes-comentó desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes, nos limpiaremos juntos-Castiel levantó la vista con una sonrisa-. Estás muy guapo cuando te sonrojas así.

Siguió hasta dejar los vaqueros en el suelo del baño y luego se levantó para quitarle la camiseta.

-Me sé desnudar yo solito-se quejó, aunque no en serio.

-Lo sé-Castiel le dio un beso efímero.

Se quedó erguido y se quitó su camisa para tirarla con el resto de las prendas, fue a continuar con los pantalones pero Dean le detuvo. Muy despacio, él mismo se inclinó para tirar de los pantalones hacia abajo y los desenredó de sus tobillos. Le quitó un calcetín y después el otro. El miembro de Cass seguía asomando de sus calzoncillos.

-Te huelen los pies.

-Oye, que yo no he dicho nada de los tuyos-Castiel rompió a reír y le tomó de la mano para apegarse a él-. Ven aquí…

Mutuamente metieron los dedos bajo el elástico de la ropa interior y la deslizaron por sus piernas hasta quedar completamente desnudos. Dean se quedó estático por unos segundos, los que tardó Castiel en darle un abrazo. Después abrió el grifo de la ducha y esperaron en silencio al agua caliente antes de meterse en el estrecho espacio y cerrar la mampara. Castiel pasaba la alcachofa de la ducha por encima de su cabeza, por la espalda y el pecho, y el agua caía apegada a su piel cubierta de pecas. Dean se frotó los ojos y echó el pelo hacia atrás antes de quitarle la alcachofa y repetir esos gestos tan tiernos. Apagó el grifo y, mientras él cogía el gel, Castiel cogió el champú. Ambos repartían el jabón, masajeando el cuerpo y el cuero cabelludo respectivamente. Luego intercambiaron acciones. Castiel pensó para sí que le gustaba la entrepierna de Dean, tenía todo el vello rubio y su clítoris agrandado sobresalía de entre los labios. No lo diría en voz alta, sabía que a Dean no le gustaría por muy orgulloso que estuviera de ese micro pene. Tampoco hablaría de sus cicatrices, de hecho se contenía para no besarlas en ese mismo instante. Dean, por otro lado, estaba bastante nervioso y eso le hacía querer estar abrazado a él durante un largo rato.

Se aclararon y salieron envueltos en toallas, frotándose para secarse rápido, esta vez independientes.

-¿Puedes llevarme al trabajo hoy?-Preguntó Dean-. Me gustaría quedarme contigo más tiempo…

-Sí-le sonrió.

Se vistieron y prepararon un par de sándwiches para sentarse juntos en el sofá, acurrucados mirando _The Big Bang Theory_ en la televisión.

***

Domingo, día libre para Dean y época de celo. Castiel estaba nervioso, ambos sabían lo peligroso que podía ser pasar el día juntos, temía no controlar sus instintos. Imaginaba el cuerpo de Dean, él llegaba a ser sumamente erótico incluso sin querer, le tentaba constantemente su olor. Imaginaba que si ya de por sí su aroma era pura lujuria, arrojando feromonas sería una locura. Debía encontrar la manera de controlar sus impulsos animales a toda costa, por Dean. Él cocinaría, así tendría las manos ocupadas en todo momento. Luego podrían ver una película y, cuando la cosa se tensase, lo harían sin quitarse la ropa. Sí, así Dean estaría seguro. No iba a hacer nada hasta que él no estuviese listo, incluso estando en celo.

A los escasos segundos de llamar a la puerta, Dean abrió y tiró de su corbata para meterle en casa. Pasó como un torbellino, arrastrándole a besarle y cerrando de un portazo con el pie. Le impregnaba de su olor al tirar de su chaqueta y daba bocanadas de aire cada vez que hacía el amago de separarse.

-Dean-jadeó casi sin aliento y trató de apartarle.

Dean sacó entonces un par de condones de su bolsillo y se los enseñó sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior, tenía una impaciencia impresionante.

-¿Estás seguro?-Tuvo que preguntar.

Dean le abrazó rodeando su nuca con los brazos y mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-Lo estoy, confío en ti. La manera en que…-desvió la mirada-. Me hiciste sentir en la ducha…-se sonrojó.

Castiel se contagió de ese ímpetu que había demostrado tener hacía un momento. Le cargó en peso, tomándole de la cara interna de los muslos para que Dean se abrazase a él con todo su cuerpo. Le besó el cuello y le llevó al dormitorio, le dejó caer lentamente sobre la cama, quedando cómodamente entre sus piernas. Tiraron los zapatos y los calcetines, rodaron en la cama con besos. Cass hacía rozarse su rodilla con la entrepierna de Dean y él fomentaba el roce con su cadera, colocándose encima. La tela se empapaba de sus fluidos con facilidad, su excitación era más que suficiente para correrse así. Dean gemía, no tenía dificultad para que de su garganta saliesen gritos, no parecía importarle que le oyeran disfrutar y disfrutaba pronunciando el nombre de su novio en el orgasmo. Se acostaba encima de él, besándole con mayor suavidad.

-Wow…-susurró Castiel-. ¿Quieres seguir?

-Por favor, esto acaba de empezar… ¿Por quién me tomas?

Los dos sonrieron con lascivia. Castiel le quitó la camiseta y Dean se entretuvo desabotonando la camisa, pero le dejó la corbata y fue directo a sus pantalones. Castiel esperó su turno un poco ansioso.

-¿Por qué la corbata no?-Preguntó cuando aún le quedaban los calzoncillos.

-Me da morbo…-contestó mientras le desnudaba del todo-. Joder, tienes la polla perfecta.

-¿Qué?-Castiel rompió a reír.

-Cállate, es verdad… Qué envidia, me encanta.

El miembro de Castiel tenía un tamaño perfecto, una forma perfecta, todo perfecto. No era pequeña, sobrepasaba un poco el tamaño medio, pero tampoco era enorme. Sus venas no estaban demasiado marcadas, su prepucio se deslizaba con facilidad dejando ver su glande maravillosamente rosado y húmedo. Su vello púbico, negro y rizado, era corto y no cubría el tronco de su pene en lo más mínimo.

-Pues a mí me encanta el tuyo-interrumpió Castiel sus pensamientos-, ¿me permites?

Dean asintió y se quedó debajo de él para recibir la misma atención. Levantaba el trasero para hacerle más fácil bajarle los vaqueros y los bóxers, su entrepierna estaba realmente dura, su pene erecto, su vagina abierta. Castiel se inclinó abajo manteniendo sus piernas separadas y sus rodillas flexionadas. Dio un lametón a sus labios mayores y menores, humedeciéndose toda la boca. Su vulva olía más fuerte que otra con la que hubiese tenido el placer de experimentar esa situación, su sabor también era más fuerte. No había leído en ningún sitio sobre ese efecto de la testosterona, pero suponía debía ser la razón.

-Estás muy duro-dijo, impresionado por el tamaño de su clítoris y la piel suave que lo rodeaba.

-Ah… Tu culpa…-suspiró Dean-. Se siente muy bien…

Era todo un alago ser el culpable de sus reacciones y continuaría provocándolas. Succionaba su pene levemente y lo lamía en círculos, jugaba en zigzag con la lengua en toda su entrepierna, también la movía de arriba a abajo y metía la punta comprobando lo dilatado que estaba. Pronto sintió los dedos de Dean en su pelo.

-Ah, Cass… Joder, no pares, más, más…-pedía.

Castiel siempre había tenido ganas de hacerle una mamada y, sí, puede que su pene fuera pequeño, pero tenía el tamaño suficiente para hacer esa fantasía realidad. Le succionaba igual que antes, pero ahora moviendo el cuello hacía delante y atrás y presionando con su lengua.

-Oh, así, ¡así! ¡Ahh!-Se arqueó y tiró de su cabello con los dedos-. Oh, para, para… Hm…

Castiel se separó respirando agitado y se limpió con el dorso de la mano no sin antes relamerse. Esa era la segunda vez que se corría, ahora se daba cuenta de que su querido Dean era multiorgásmico. Algo terriblemente delicioso. Castiel se quitó la corbata pues empezaba a estorbarle con el sudor. Sonrieron y volvieron a besarse, hondeando sus cuerpos contra el otro.

-Dean, necesito estar dentro de ti… Ya no aguanto, esto es una tortura.

Dean rodó en la cama para acabar encima de él. Sonreía mordiéndose el labio inferior, sentado a horcajadas, ofreciéndole una vista perfecta. Alargó el brazo para alcanzar uno de los condones y tiró del plástico hasta que pudo abrirlo. Él mismo se lo puso a Castiel y lo acomodó bien hasta la base de su miembro. Castiel le miraba expectante, con ambas manos en sus caderas. Dean se colocaba sobre su miembro y se dejaba caer sobre este con lentitud para penetrarse. Echaron el cuello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos, abriendo la boca, frunciendo el ceño y gimiendo con alivio y placer. Dean se inclinó hacia delante y Cass le abrazó, se movieron sin ninguna coordinación al empezar, jadeando en el oído del otro.

-Dean…-suspiró Castiel por lo sorprendentemente estrecho que era su amante-. Oh, Dios, Dean…

-Cas…-correspondió Dean, que ya se estaba corriendo otra vez-. Fóllame, Cass, ahh…

Castiel sentía las contracciones internas de su vagina como si le asfixiaran el pene, abría los ojos de par en par y pestañeaba varias veces con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Necesitaba moverse más, cuanto mayor fricción, más se dilataba Dean y mayor placer obtenía al deslizarse en su interior. Rodaron en la cama y Castiel se acomodó entre sus piernas, agarrándolas por la cara interna de sus rodillas para mantenerlas en alto. Por un momento le atravesó la idea de que, si así era con el condón interponiéndose entre los dos, el contacto piel con piel le haría estallar. Le embestía frenéticamente y Dean se tocaba mientras tanto, arañando la almohada con la otra mano.

-¡Sí, sí, sí…!-Gritaba. Si Cass hubiese conservado la corbata, Dean tiraría de ella para robarle un beso y gemir dentro de su boca.

No fue necesario, Castiel se inclinó pues le encantó obligarle a contener su voz mientras se clavaba lo más profundo que podía. Y Dean se corrió otra vez… De hecho, había perdido la cuenta de los orgasmos cuando Castiel sintió que el clímax le inundaba lentamente.

-Dean, Dean… Me corro, me voy a correr…

Castiel culminó en un grito ahogado mientras eyaculaba, seguido de un gruñido. Las piernas de Dean cayeron agotadas y Castiel salió despacio de entre estas, arqueando la espalda en una respiración profunda. Tardaron en recobrar el aliento, pero entre todos esos sonoros suspiros no faltaron los te quiero ni los te amo.

***

Dean era el candidato más cualificado para quedarse con un puesto en publicidad en la empresa. Los demás alumnos se revolucionaban en un plan de sabotaje. No estaban a su nivel académico ni profesional, los niños ricos solo se dedicaban a estudiar, pagar sus materiales con el dinero de papá y mamá. Dean, en cambio, tenía experiencia laboral, era organizado, tenía madera de emprendedor. Por una vez, haber sido obligado por el azar de este mundo a crecer y madurar demasiado rápido era algo bueno. Pero los demás no pensaban eso, los demás se centraban en el olor mezclado de alpha sin estar marcado, le acusaban de estar follándose al jefe para ganarse el puesto.

Castiel llegó a golpear la pared cuando Dean se lo contó riendo. Le asustó.

-Es que no entiendo cómo puedes reír con...

-Cass, si me dejase influenciar por cada estupidez que sueltan de mí, me habría suicidado hace años. Me importan una mierda, son idiotas, me rio de ellos. Cuando termine la carrera tendré ese puesto en la empresa, un sueldo fijo, podré dejar el restaurante y empezaré una nueva vida contigo, voy a esforzarme por ello y lo conseguiré... Y no pueden hacer trampa sin que les pillen.

***

 

Acababa de salir de clase cuando le acorralaron en el pasillo, le empujaron, trataban de asustarle. Dean simplemente les ignoraba, ni se dignaba a mirarles pues no hay mayor ofensa que la indiferencia. Pero entonces le comenzaron a tirar de la mochila, llevaba la caja con el spray nuevo, Charlie se lo acababa de dar. Sujetó bien la mochila, pero esos alpha seguían tirando y uno de ellos le sujetó por el abdomen para dominarle. Dean peleaba, la tela de las asas se rompió.

Todo pasó demasiado rápido.

La mochila voló, la caja se calló al suelo, se abrió, cogieron el spray. Dean corrió tras ellos pero no les pudo alcanzar, su pulso se aceleraba, todos los músculos estaban tensos mientras daba sonoras zancadas en el suelo, haciéndose polvo los gemelos, sudando. Ya salía del campus y no les veía, siguió corriendo. Se tropezó y cayó en la acera. Gritó como un animal. Volvió cojeando, con un reguero de sangre en la pierna izquierda. Charlie le vio a lo lejos y fue por él como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Dios santo, Dean, ¿qué te ha pasado?-le sostuvo.

Dean no pudo hablar, rompió a llorar. Charlie cogió sus cosas del pasillo y al encontrar la caja vacía comprendió todo. Respiró hondo y lo acompañó a enfermería. Ninguno dio explicaciones claras a la enfermera, Charlie le dijo que no hiciese preguntas. Al final del día, Dean fue llamado al despacho del rector se la universidad. Lo negó todo, mintió como solo él sabía mentir.

-Señor director, soy el mejor de mi clase-explicó-. Mis compañeros me asaltaron en el pasillo y me golpearon, seguramente por envidia. Lo de ese spray es solo otra treta.

-Ellos dicen que lo encontraron en tu mochila.

-Pues no es verdad. Seguramente lo compraron ellos mismos y ahora dicen que es mío. ¿Ha visto mi pierna?

-Sí, la he visto. Y este grupo de chicos tendrá un castigo por asaltarle de esta manera, serán expulsados. Pero no puedo obviar un acto ilegal en este centro.

-Se lo he dicho, no es mío.

-Chico... -resopló el beta-. No hueles.

Se hizo el silencio. Dean volvió a negar que eso fuese suyo, pero con la voz tan rota que no convencería a nadie de sus palabras.

-No llamaré a la policía porque eres un buen chico, pero te enfrentas a una expulsión permanente. He convocado una reunión con la junta directiva, esta es la notificación-le entregó una hoja de papel, un texto burocrático en el que en alguna parte ponía el día, la hora y el despacho de reunión-. Hasta la semana que viene.

***

-Malditos críos.

Castiel daba vueltas de un lado a otro del salón, Dean le seguía con la mirada desde el sillón y Charlie, desde el marco de la puerta. Lucifer, en cambio, parecía ajeno a todo cruzado de brazos en medio del pasillo.

-Responderé por él, es lo más acertado. Después de todo yo he sido quién ha estado dándote el espray-dijo Charlie.

-Sí, porque yo te lo vendía-dijo Lucifer-. Si una profesora de tu prestigio está repartiendo droga a sus alumnos, habrá una investigación interna por parte del estado. El inspector educativo se queda pequeño para el tema. No solo perderás tu empleo, sino que te mandarán a la cárcel. Con el chico hacen la vista gorda por ser un omega, tú no tienes nada-se encendió el cigarrillo.

-Te hemos dicho mil veces que no fumes dentro-resopló Castiel y le tiró el cigarrillo por la ventana. Caviló frotándose el rostro-. Tienes razón, no puedes decir nada, Charlie. Conocemos a los de la junta directiva. La mayoría son unos ricachones con acciones en la empresa, antiguos alumnos, de funcionarios no cobrarían una mierda. ¿Tenemos opciones de soborno?

-Todos huesos duros-contestó Lucifer-. Clasistas, pero siguen perteneciendo a la docencia, no toleran corrupciones.

Dean no estaba prestando atención hasta ahora. Ya había comenzado a asumir la pérdida de todo su esfuerzo y dedicación hasta que escuchó a Lucifer. Se levantó de una.

-¿Has dicho clasistas?

-Sí, eso he dicho.

-Si son clasistas estarán deseando echarme. Un omega no puede estar mezclado entre alphas a menos que sea un juguete-terminó la frase con una sonrisa-. Estoy salvado.

-No te sigo, chico-rio Lucifer-. Más bien acabas de decir justo lo contrario.

-No, ¿no lo entendéis?-agarró a Castiel por los hombros-. Muérdeme.

Castiel no daba crédito. Abrió los ojos horrorizado y se apartó, cubriéndose con vergüenza.

-¿Qué me estás pidiendo, Dean?

-¡Tú les conoces! Solo tienes que marcarme, muéstrame como una propiedad a la que estás consintiendo. Puedo interpretar el papel de un chiquillo insolente que solo está teniendo un capricho pasajero, que no se dedicará a esto. Para cuando la junta responda que puedo quedarme solo habrá que esperar lo que queda de año y no podrán hacerme nada.

-¡Basta!-Se giró con brusquedad-. Basta, por favor.

Hubo silencio. Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar en los ojos de Dean, dejando expuesta esa sensibilidad que siempre trataba de ocultar.

-¿Crees que esto me hace gracia?-Le tembló la voz-. Llevo toda mi vida luchando, primero contra mí mismo, luego contra mi padre, luego contra mi hermano, contra todas las burlas y las palizas. Esto no es nada. No tengo nada que demostrarle a nadie y si este mundo está lleno de gilipollas, yo los engañaré a todos. Me importa una mierda que todos crean que estoy marcado y que soy tu propiedad o tu juguete, porque puedo irme cuando me dé la gana y hacer lo que me plazca. No creas que por un mordisco y algo de peste a alpha voy a abandonar todo. ¡Si quieres ayudarme hazlo, o no lo hagas! Me da igual si me marcas tú o lo hace Lucifer, porque solo es una farsa, y cuando se den la vuelta me reiré a sus espaldas y escupiré el suelo que pisan.

Castiel se quedó estático, al igual que sus hermanos. El único ruido era la fuerte respiración de Dean, que hacía que sus pulmones se inflasen y desinflasen con un ritmo irregular. Con esa explosión de emociones y fuera el efecto del espray, los alphas se taparon la nariz.

-Lo siento, Dean, tienes razón. Por favor, cálmate.

-Sí, chico, esto nos está afectando al olfato-comentó Lucifer. Cogió a su hermana de la mano y corrieron a la otra habitación, sonrojados por el calor.

Dean se acercó despacio a Cass, que se echó para atrás topando con el respaldo del sofá.

-Dean, por favor… ¿Estás en celo? No puedo controlarme, haré algo más que morderte si no paras-sus ojos brillaron como los de un animal y solo entonces Dean escuchó e hizo caso.

-Lo siento, Cass-le abrazó con fuerza, llorando desesperado-. No puedo perderlo todo ahora, necesito que hagas esto…

-Está bien, Dean. Tu discurso ya me ha convencido, pero por favor, esperemos a mañana. No lo hagamos así, así no.

Una parte de Castiel confiaba en que al día siguiente hubiera cambiado de opinión, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? Dean tenía muy claras sus prioridades, no iba a dejar que nada ni nadie se interpusiera en su camino. Castiel podía elegir estar a su lado o no, pero en el fondo sabía que era la única solución. Aquella mañana, se movió como una fiera acechando a su presa, desde el cuarto hasta la cocina donde Dean le daba la espalda. Le agarró por las muñecas impidiéndole servirse el café y tiró para pegar pecho con espalda. Clavó los dientes en su nuca, dejando la marca que le salvaría y  lamiendo la sangre de la herida que rápidamente pasó a ser cicatriz. Dean se acarició el cuello, tallando con los dedos para sentir esa cicatriz y se giró para mirar a su amante a los ojos.

-Nada te retiene ni te ata a mí-dijo Castiel.

-Gracias-le abrazó.

***

Lucifer dejó a primera hora un fichero en la mesa de Castiel. Estaba al teléfono en ese momento, pero le dio las gracias y siguió hablando. El fichero tenía los contratos de Alistair, Zacarías, Azazel, Rowena y Ruby. Si algo fallaba en la misión, Castiel tendría un as en la manga. Siempre podía amenazarles utilizando los datos de esos contratos. Azazel tenía sus hijos, Zacarías, sus hermanos, Alistair, su negocio, Rowena, su nieto y Ruby… Ella era la más joven y podría perderlo todo con facilidad. Puntos débiles claros, llamándole a gritos y con luces de neón. Pero solo como último recurso, pues el chantaje no era nada seguro.

Dean siguió haciendo las prácticas aunque no fuese a clase, por petición expresa de la familia. Al terminar, comía con Castiel y luego iba directo con Lucifer. Él le estaba enseñando comportamientos más afeminados y sumisos, además de comprarle ropa nueva y mucho más cara. Dean se sentiría abrumado si todo no fuese por necesidad.

-Debes sonreír más-le reñía Lucifer.

-Sí, lo sé, para parecer idiota.

-¡No! Eres inocente. Puro y servicial por naturaleza. Nadie diría que eres un omega, joder.

-¡Lo soy! Pero solo con quien me cae bien.

-Eres un maldito brat, ese es tu problema-dijo nervioso, encendiéndose otro cigarro.

-¿Cuántos de esos llevas ya?

-Gastaré la caja si hace falta.

Ambos se dejaron caer en los sillones, agotados.

-Lo haré bien cuando tenga que hacerlo.

-No, lo harás bien ahora, para que cuando tengas que hacerlo, sea perfecto-se frotó los ojos con el pulgar y el índice-. A ver, si te preguntan por el espray…

-Me estaba protegiendo de los demás alphas, yo solo soy de Cass, lo compré de contrabando y no recuerdo a quién, bla, bla, bla…

-Eres desesperante.

-Yo también te quiero.

***

Llegó el día. Dean tenía todo depilado y los shorts holgados. Iba agarrado al brazo de Castiel, trajeado y serio. El director aguardaba en la puerta, pero no esperaba encontrarse al mayor donante de la universidad de la mano del alumno más extraño que había pasado por esos pasillos. Los miembros de la junta estaban todos dispuestos en la larga mesa frente a la pequeña silla como los jueces esperando que el acusado suba al estrado, o más que jueces, fiscales. No habían entrado aún y Dean ya tenía un puchero como expresión fija en el rostro, con miedo de entrar solo en aquella sala. Una gran actuación.

-Entraré con él-dijo Castiel, clavando sus ojos en los del director.

El hombre no hizo otra cosa que asentir y abrir la puerta. Castiel sentó a Dean en la silla con delicadeza y él permaneció de pie. Se escuchaban los susurros de la junta reverberando por toda la habitación, ahora cerrada.

-Daddy-le llamó Dean, mirando hacia arriba con temor.

-Sh…-siseó para pedirle silencio-. Tranquilo, todo se aclarará.

Nadie de la junta parecía atreverse a dar el paso, excepto Alistair. Justo cuando ya nadie parecía atreverse a reprochar al joven Winchester, él miraba al frente con cierta curiosidad sonrisa, sosteniendo su bolígrafo y alzando ambas cejas al formular su pregunta.

-¿Y bien? Creo que debes una explicación, muchacho.

Dean volvió a mirar a Castiel.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, pequeño. Hiciste algo que no debías.

-Pero…-rompió a llorar-. Pero es que no quería que me tocasen esos chicos…

De nuevo los susurros, todo estaba saliendo a la perfección y Rowena alzó la voz.

-Joven, ¿te refieres a los chicos que te agredieron?

Dean asintió tratando de controlar su llanto y el temblor de su cuerpo. Castiel permanecía frío como el hielo, pero con la mano sobre su hombro. Más susurros.

-¿Desde cuándo una marca como esa no sirve para ahuyentar? ¡Ha!-se burló Zacarías.

-Al parecer desde que se trata de mala educación-dijo Castiel, en voz alta, grave y firme-, y hormonas revolucionadas, al parecer. Si pudieran oler a este chico en celo, comprenderían-sonrió.

La junta rio entre dientes y más susurros.

-¿Y qué es lo que hace asistiendo a clase en época de celo? Este comportamiento es intolerable, un omega introduciendo inhibidores en una escuela, provocando en celo a los demás alumnos…-gesticulaba Azazel.

-Disculpen, señores. Comprendo la situación, pero Dean es un alumno ejemplar, como lleva demostrando ya más de un año, y en época de celo sigue asistiendo a las clases porque yo se lo ordeno. No tolero ni toleraría con nadie empeños como el de estudiar aquí, si se tratasen de meros caprichos. Respecto a esos chicos, vean la pierna de mi mascota y juzguen ustedes mismos si se trata de animales. No olviden tener en cuenta la marca y que el chico no desprendía ningún tipo de olor cuando le atacaron.

Ya no hubo más susurros.

-No podemos dejar pasar la posesión y utilización de sustancias ilegales dentro de este centro, señor Novak-dijo Ruby.

Castiel aceptó el desafío con rapidez.

-Y yo no puedo dejar pasar el hecho de que este chico necesita un título universitario para poder chupármela en mi oficina. Como empleado fijo, por supuesto.

Dean se puso rojo, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reír en ese momento. Casi todos los miembros de la junta se quedaron petrificados. Todos menos Alistair.

-No parece que vaya a tener problemas con eso… Todo sobresaliente en sus prácticas-sonrió con el expediente en la mano, luego se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Compraste el espray en la escuela?

-No, señor-respondió Dean, fingiendo su timidez.

-¿Hablaste a algún otro alumno o alumna del espray o cómo lo adquiriste?

-No, señor. Era un secreto, ni siquiera Daddy sabía.

-¿Te ha castigado el señor Novak?

-Sí, señor-respondió agachando la cabeza-. Llevo toda la semana sin mimitos.

-Y todavía te queda bastante-interrumpió Castiel.

Alistair apoyó la barbilla en sus manos. Ellos no lo sabían, pero en su mente, ya estaba dando por hecho toda su relación. Lo inalcanzable que resultaría un alpha como Castiel para un omega como Dean y lo mucho que tendría que arrastrarse para llegar hasta él, incluyendo pasear por los pasillos de una universidad donde cualquiera podría asaltarle en cualquier momento, sin protección alguna más que una mísera marca en la nuca. Veía a Castiel ahora como un ser cruel, puede que todavía peor que él mismo, hasta el punto de sentir piedad por Dean. Solo la suficiente, solo la que Dean y Cass necesitaban hacerle sentir.

La junta les pidió que salieran para poder deliberar. Al cabo de unos minutos, el veredicto quedaba confirmado.

-Esperamos que no seas muy duro con el chico. Deberías comprarle ropa nueva antes de que se lo coman en mitad de la clase. Ya sabes, para que el resto no se distraiga demasiado.

Asco, asco. La angustia le recorría todo el cuerpo al llegar a casa y necesitaba arrancarse la piel a tiras. Sí, había mucho que celebrar, ¿pero cómo iba Castiel a celebrar algo así? Dean quería abrazarle, pero no podía en ese estado. Castiel gruñía de dolor, de su garganta salían rugidos para luego sollozar. Lloraba como un cachorro. Lucifer y Charlie bajaban las escaleras para ver qué ocurría, temiendo lo peor. Dean les vio y les hizo una seña para que se quedasen donde estaban.

-Yo no soy así-lloraba y lloraba-. Yo no soy así. Nunca te haría daño, Dean, Dean…

Dean se acercó con suavidad, acariciando primero sus hombros y haciéndose hueco en esa posición fetal.

-Lo sé.

Se abrazaron, se consolaron.

-Sé que no eres así. Eres bueno, siempre lo has sido. Cass, tú no eres malo. Siento haberte hecho pasar por esto, lo siento… Lo siento mucho.

-Te amo demasiado, Dean…

***

Los siguientes meses fueron difíciles para ambos. Se distraían con el trabajo y los estudios, se distanciaron por un tiempo, ya no hacían el amor. Dean era consciente de que había roto a Castiel dos veces, la primera para abrirle los ojos y la segunda para mostrarle el vil animal que pudo haber sido, o más bien para mostrarle los viles animales con los que Dean se pudo haber topado en el pasado. Necesitaban estar alejados o se harían más daño. Era complicado no encontrarse en el trabajo, pero procuraban no hacerlo. Charlie siempre preguntaba a Dean cómo estaba y le mantenía al tanto de Castiel, al revés también. Castiel llegaba a plantearse que no querría volver a ser un hombre dominante en toda su vida. Se dedicaron a sí mismos, necesitaban olvidar.

Hasta que llegó la graduación.

Aquel día fue como si Dean y Castiel se viesen por primera vez. Se abrazaron con fuerza, como si alguno de ellos hubiese estado de viaje por mucho tiempo. Dean fue el primero de su promoción, como Charlie anticipó, y llevaba un traje precioso en la fiesta. Castiel traía solo una camisa blanca y unos pantalones vaqueros. Era como si por una noche, hubiesen intercambiado papeles. Comenzaron a bailar, apegados, una de las canciones lentas.

-Castiel, perdóname…

-No digas nada, Dean. Quiero disfrutar este baile.

Se fusionaron tanto en esos suaves movimientos y ese abrazo gentil como lo hicieron la primera vez que se acostaron, moviéndose al mismo compás. Este era sin duda un momento igual de íntimo, aunque no sexual. Dean acomodaba el rostro sobre su pecho, arrugando su camisa privado de escuchar su corazón por el volumen de la música, Castiel le rodeaba con sus brazos. Se besaron en medio de la multitud, despacio, alargando la desesperación y la espera, aumentando la intensidad de las sensaciones.

Corrieron al coche de Castiel, Dean le empujó contra el capó sin dejarle abrir la puerta siquiera.

-Dean, enséñame a hacer pastel de manzana-pidió con una sonrisa.

Dean rompió a reír porque no se parecía a nada de lo que hubiese podido prever.

-¿Pastel de manzana? Sí, claro, cuando tú quieras, guapo.

Iba a lanzarse a por sus labios cuando Cass le frenó.

-Esta noche, Dean. Hagamos pastel y trasnochemos, quiero ver el amanecer contigo… Y cuando vayamos a dormir, muérdeme el cuello, te lo suplico.

No daba crédito a lo que oía.

-Castiel, no puedo marcarte, eres un alpha, ¡te harán la vida imposible!

-Quiero una vida imposible, necesito una vida imposible.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Una venganza cruel?

-No, Dean, te amo-se apegó a él, tomando sus manos-. Estoy loco de atar, quiero ser tuyo, y no hay mayor rebeldía para este mundo que detesto que esa. Quiero pasarme el día trabajando y seguir demostrando mi fuerza incluso con un mordisco en el cuello, como tú lo haces todos los días. Quiero que todos sepan que el que me mordió fuiste tú… Quiero ser transfeminista, anticlasista y tener una relación abierta mientras que jugamos a pertenecernos y quiero, quiero llegar de trabajar a la misma hora para pedir comida china, soportar tu mal humor cuando no tomas café y tener los cepillos de dientes en el mismo vaso-se tiró de rodillas en el suelo, mirando hacia arriba como si admirase una obra de arte-. Cásate conmigo, Dean.

-Maldito hijo de puta, hazme el amor en el coche, que hasta casa no me aguanto.

***

**Epílogo**

Dean tenía ya treinta y cinco años. Sus pecas estaban escondidas a simple vista, su barba estaba poblada y su musculatura mucho más desarrollada. Al sonreír, se le formaban unas hermosas arrugas en los ojos. Castiel adoraba esas arrugas, eran las mismas que tenía Mary al sonreír. Mary. La pequeña cumplía seis años ahora. Ellos recuerdan lo asustados que estaban al ir a la clínica de fertilidad, temían que no quisieran atenderles, tuvieron que dar explicaciones en la consulta, pero una de las doctoras no tuvo inconvenientes. Su segundo miedo era la salud de Dean al parar el tratamiento hormonal, pero su endocrino le guió bien para abandonarlo de forma gradual. Durante los nueve meses le hacían el doble de pruebas que a cualquier mujer embarazada porque tenían que velar por la seguridad del bebé y de Dean. Pero Castiel cuidó bien de ambos y los médicos también. No hubo ningún riesgo, ni tampoco sustos durante el parto. La preciosa curva de la barriga de Dean volvió a su sitio en pocos meses. Siguieron yendo a revisiones durante un año y entonces Dean pudo retomar la testosterona y recuperar su cintura.

Ninguno de los dos olvidará las miradas y los ceños fruncidos de la gente en sus paseos, o cuando iban a la compra, o en la sala de espera del hospital. La mayoría se preguntaba cómo demonios estaba un bebé dando pataditas en ese omega de ojos verdes. Por suerte, se tenían el uno al otro y se abrazaban y escuchaban cada vez que necesitaban apoyo. Cuando Mary nació y la tuvieron entre sus brazos, fue el día más feliz de sus vidas.

Ahora sacaban la tarta de cumpleaños con seis velas mientras ella sus amigos jugaban en el salón de la casa. Todos con gorritos de fiesta y tirando confeti, pero al llegar los dulces bien que se sentaban a la mesa. La pequeña daba brincos en su silla y su cabello castaño se movía con ella. Cantaron el cumpleaños feliz y soplaron las velas. Entonces sonó el timbre.

-Debe ser Bobby-dijo Castiel.

El viejo Singer, gracias a Castiel ambos retomaron el contacto hace años. Bobby fue el padrino de su boda, y ahora también era el abuelito de la pequeña Mary.

Dean fue a abrir la puerta, con su hija en brazos. Efectivamente allí estaba Bobby, como también lo estaba su hermano Sam. Dean dejó a su niña en el suelo.

-¿Quién es ese, papá?

-Espera, cariño-dijo Castiel, llevándola de nuevo dentro-. Ven, tenemos que cortar la tarta.

Dean se quedó cruzado de brazos frente a la puerta, mirando al hombre en que su hermano se había convertido. Medía casi dos metros, tenía una melena lisa y castaña y estaba bien afeitado, salvo por las patillas. Casi le pareció ver al fantasma de su padre. Dean sabía que John había muerto, pero no fue al entierro, al igual que su hermano no vino a visitarle nunca. Por lo que no  podían echarse reproches. Sam, por otro lado, dejó completamente atrás la imagen de su hermana mayor casi en un shock. Habían pasado demasiados años.

-Dean-Bobby comenzó a explicarse-. Es cosa mía. ¿Nos dejas entrar?

Increíble cómo la autoridad del viejo mecánico todavía tenía poder en Dean. Les hizo pasar a la sala de estar, cerrando la puerta para que no interviniesen de ningún modo en la fiesta de Mary. Dean no habló hasta que Castiel entró y se sentó a su lado, había podido dejar al cargo a una de las madres de los otros niños.

-¿Qué hace él aquí?-preguntó con una voz firme y grave. Tanto que Sam se sorprendió de escucharla.

-Creo que tu hermano podrá explicarse solito-respondió Bobby, no cayendo en juegos de críos.

-Dean, yo…

-Esta es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre.

-Papá nos hubiese pegado y lo sabes.

Hubo un silencio cortante.

-¿Por qué me dejaste solo?

-Yo era pequeño, Dean, no entendía qué pasaba a mi alrededor, ¡no podía!

-Bueno, ¡yo no podía explicarte! No sabía cómo… Siempre te ponías de su lado en todo, siempre le decías a todo que sí, siempre te escudaste en los libros en lugar de hablarme.

-¡Tenía miedo!

-¡YO TAMBIÉN!               

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer. Castiel dio un beso en la mejilla a Dean y le susurró un te quiero sincero, comprendía que ahora era cosa de familia y sacó a Bobby de allí. El viejo tenía un corazón fuerte, pero no estaba para tanta tensión. Le llevó con los niños y que Mary pudiese verlo. La pequeña mostraba sus hoyuelos en una amplia sonrisa cada vez que recibía la visita del abuelo.

-He venido porque lo siento, siento todo lo que vivimos y siento haber estado lejos todos estos años, siento haber sido un completo idiota y siento no haber visto quien eras antes.

La voz temblorosa de Sam y escuchar de sus labios las palabras con las que estuvo soñando mucho tiempo le quebraron.

-Traté de cuidar de ti.

-Lo hiciste bien.

Ambos rompieron a llorar.

-Me quedé con papá porque empezó a enfermar… Nunca te lo dije y le pedí a Bobby que no te dijese nada. El viejo me daba buenos capones-Sam se limpió los ojos-. Alzheimer. Cuando murió apenas recordaba ni quién era. Podrías haber entrado y hacerte pasar por mí. Diablos, una vez Jessica se hizo pasar por mamá para calmarle un ataque de demencia.

-Idiota… Debiste decírmelo-Dean se lamentó.

-Solo hubiera servido para distraerte… Sabía que no le querías, que no sabrías qué hacer, que solo te sentirías culpable por no poder volver al pueblo, o que te sentirías culpable por no ser fiel a ti mismo si volvías.

-Podrías haber llamado…

-Podría, pero tú lo has dicho. Soy un idiota-rio con tristeza.

Hicieron una pausa.

-¿Así que acabaste casado con Jess?-Preguntó Dean.

-Sí-asintió Sam, feliz por lograr recuperar al hermano que tanto había echado de menos-. Acabamos de aceptar un puesto en la ciudad.

-¿Cerca de aquí?-Dean levantó la vista sorprendido. Eso quería decir que su hermano pequeño había apostado su bienestar a que volverían a ser una familia, la emoción casi le sonroja.

-Quería recuperar todo lo que papá nos quitó. Quería conocer a mi sobrina.

Sam estaba mirando al suelo con vergüenza, por eso no supo prever que Dean se levantó para abrazarle. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se tocaban, que no se olían, pero por una vez en tantos años, sentían que podían ser una familia de verdad, ser una manada.


End file.
